Teaching at Hogwarts
by Missblondie
Summary: Hermione takes Mcgongals spot as a teacher at Hogwarts when Minerva takes the Headmasters spot. As a teacher she has tensions with students and teachers, Especially Snape
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter or characters! Hope u enjoy the story

Chapter 1: Students Arrive

Hermione walked into the heads department on the Hogwarts express to meet up with the new Head girl and Head boy. As she waited she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed over the summer. She now had long wavy brown hair and wore more fashionable clothes under her teachers robes. As Michael Abot and Ginny Weasly walked in, "Welcome, you two and congratulations on becoming Head boy and Head Girl. Please come to my office after the feast to receive your password. Here are the other house's passwords and please plan out patrolling schedules. Though you guys know me please address me as Professor Granger from now on." With that Hermione apparated to Hogsmead and walked to the carriage that was waiting for her. She got in and watched the scenery as it went past on the drive back to Hogwarts. When she arrived to Hogwarts she went straight to her office. When she walked in she saw that Snape had been waiting for her. Snape was the last teacher at Hogwarts to congratulate her on her new position. She had been hired by Mcgongal to take over her spot as the transfiguration teacher as well as head of Gryfindor. She had been looked at with caution since she had graduated the year before but compared to the other choices she was the most qualified. She turned back to Snape and greeted him with a quiet but respectful "Hello" "Congratulations on becoming a teacher Miss. Granger, as a teacher you are entitled to use first names as teacher to teacher but to students please refer to me as Professor Snape. Though you are entitled to this I am not you friend." "I understand Proff… I mean Severus." "Good congratulations again Hermione." He left and Hermione turned back to her desk. She made sure all her stuff was in order for the next class. Then she went down to the great hall. She waited until all the older students were inside the hall before proceeding out the doors to meet up with the first years.

Hermione smiled at the new awed first years as the stumbled up the stairs "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Granger and I will be your Transfiguration teacher. Now within a few moments you will be traveling through the doors behind me you will follow me up to the front of the hall and wait till I call your name and then you will come up and put the sorting hat on your head. It will sort you into the house best suited for your skills. There are four houses Hufflepuff for those willing to work, Ravenclaw for the smartest, Gryfindor for the brave and Slytherin for the Mighty. Now lets proceed." Hermione said and turned around and walked through the doors making her way to the front of the hall and picked up the list. She read the first name and called out "Angel, James." James walked towards the front and put the hat on his head. "Angel I know where you belong SLYTHERIN." The hat said. From that point on the ceremony passed quickly for Hermione. When she was done she proceeded to put the list beside the hat which had gone limp and went to her spot at the staff table between Snape and Sprout. She listened as Minerva stood up and gave the opening speech explaining that Dumbledoor could no longer run the school so he had stepped down. Then Minerva Turned towards her and said "Please welcome the New Tranfiguration teacher and Gryfindor head Professor Granger." There was wild applause from the hall mainly from gryfindors. She sat back down and started to eat when the food appeared and listened quietly as Snape and sprout talked about ingredients that Snape would need. She put in a comment now and then to help out but mainly stayed quiet.

When the feast ended She walked back to her office to meet up with the heads after giving them the password and explaining where the heads dorm was to them she sent them off. Ginny stayed behind for a few seconds to giver Hermione a hug and tell her she was proud and to ask if she could stop by to talk to her but to say that though Ginny was her best friend that she was still a professor so to treat her as one in public. Ginny agreed understanding perfectly and walked out to meet up with Michael. Hermione then looked down at her schedule for the next day realizing that someone had scheduled her for a lunch with Snape. _Great_ she thought who did that and she went to bed wondering what the next day would be like.

I hope u liked it, its my first fanfic! Please R&R but try and be nice


	2. 1rst day advice and NO pepper up potion?

A/n: Chappie 2: ) Everyone have fun!

I do not own any Harry potter characters.

Chapter 2: The first day of classes

Hermione woke up to her Teachers dorm. Every time she woke up their though she was struck with awe. Every Teachers dorm had a common room, an office, a huge bathroom and a really comfy bedroom. She always had wondered what the teachers bedrooms had looked like and now she knew they lived comfortably which was nice. Hermione got out of bed and went into the bathroom she took a quick shower looked at the time and realized she would have to hurry down to the great hall. She hurriedly got dressed and almost ran down stairs to the great hall. Once she had gotten to the doors she walked in calmly as if she hadn't been running seconds before. She eased into her seat to her Snape say in a sarcastic tone "Hermione, if you had been a tad bit later you would have to shovel food in your mouth to be able to get to your first class on time." "Why thanks for the update Severus but I was already aware of that fact." Hermione replied in an offhand matter as if Snape hadn't been trying to make fun of her. She kept seething about Snape long after breakfast was over. _How dare he think that he can antagonize me, as if I wasn't nervous enough today. _

Hermione stood in her office going over her class notes. She heard someone knock and in walked Head Mistress McGonagall. "Hello Hermione, nervous?" McGonagall said. "I'm a little nervous." Hermione said knowing in her mind that was a major understatement. "I was too my first day, I remember it well. I had taken over Professor Malenki's spot. I never thought I would measure up to her. I think I did well as a teacher here though. I came to give you a couple tips as former teacher to teacher. First off never make fun of a student. You may dislike a student but unless that student has done something wrong in terms of breaking the rules rebuke is not the way to go. If you do you will end up hated like Severus. My other tip is to award points when someone does something good 5 pts for questions. 10 points for the first person to complete the spell they are learning. Also take points away for bad behavior 5 pts for insults to another student. 10 if it is a really bad insult from that on use your judgment wisely. Always remember though that you are the teacher and as such you have the last word." "thank you Minerva it really helped." "You are very welcome Hermione have fun." Minerva then turned and walked out of Hermiones office. Hermione gathered her notes for her first class with first year Gryfindors and Slytherins. The day passed quickly with only a few mishaps on her and the student's parts. For the most part she thought she had done well. She realized at the end of the day though that she need a potion to help her headache. She had never realized how hard teaching could be. She walked to the Hospital Wing only to have Madame Pince tell her that they were out of pepper up potion and ask Hermione if she could go ask Severus if he could whip up some more for her.

Hermione trudged down to the dungeons not very happy. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with on her fast day, a conversation with Snape. She knocked on his office door. He opened the door with a frowning face only to have it change to a look of disgust. "What do you want Hermione?" "Madame Pince asked me to come ask for some pepper up potion." "Come in Hermione and I will get it." Snape said with a tone of disgust. Hermione walked in thinking. _Could he be less of a git? Seriously its not like I came down here to ask him to kiss me. EWWWW! Where did that come from kissing Snape that's so wrong on so many levels. I wonder if I kissed him if he would have a different expression?. Oh My God! Why am I having these thoughts? PLZ! GET BACK HERE SNAPE SO I CAN GET OUT OF HERE. _At that moment Snape came back holding a box of vials. Hermione quickly took the box and almost ran out of the room before she remembered she was a teacher and had some dignity.

A/n: uh oh Hermione's got some weird thoughts going on and what exactly is going through Snape's mind? Seems Hermione's doing in class but what would happen if a student messed up and the only other adult close enough to help subdue the creature was Snape? Hope u liked the chappie and special thanks to HIR and Ap you guys really encouraged me to keep going!


	3. Severus and the first day A TROLL?

I do not own any Harry potter chars! But I do own ravenclaws. Jk I don't, and this chappie is for Izzaliza because she rocks and has been on my case to update. So here you go.

Chapter Three: A different persons view and the Troll.

First day from Snapes POV.

Snape go up that morning with only one happy thought on his mind. Potter and Weasely are gone.

Sure he still had to deal with the third of the golden trio on a weekly bases but at least this one had brains. _Granger, She was the best for the job. I hate Gryffindor and I even graduated her potions newts with outstanding._ (A/N: not only is Dumbledore still alive but Snape is also still the potions master.) _I still don't like the idea of dealing with her on a daily basis though. Since she was here too it meant he would still have to deal with Potter and Weasley every now and again because they were good friends. At least Granger was somewhat attractinve. WHAT! No no no that did not just enter my mind. _

Snape looked up at his clock which wrung time to go to breakfast. He walked out the door erasing all thoughts of the new Professor Granger from his thoughts, or so he thought.

He had just reached the great hall when a group of Gryffindor's ran past him. _Stupid gryffindors I hope Miss Granger keeps them in check. _

At that moment an image of Hermione came to mind. Gah, He wished he could get her out of his head. He walked towards the staff table and sat down he had his usual breakfast pop up infront of him.

Just as he started eating he heard a great murmur go up he looked up to see Hermione come in looking a little disheveled like she had been in a hurry, when she sat down. She moved hurriedly up to the teachers table and sat down. "Hermione, if you had been a tad bit later you would have to shovel food in your mouth to be able to get to your first class on time." He didn't listen to her reply but he realized it was polite. Why was she being polite she no longer had to be. _Just like Granger to treat people she hated with respect. She has to hate me right? 7 years of torture in my class. I've never cared if she hated or not. GRRR! _

Snape then walked to his office picked up his papers and realized his first class was with 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

His day passed quickly with only a few mishaps with potions and less points from Gryffindors than normal.

He decided that he would take dinner in his room and work on a potion he had been working on all summer (A/n: this could be important)

It was only slightly after Severus's clock wrung dinner when he heard a knock on the door. _Who could that be he thought? It's the first day back it can't be a student looking for help. I didn't assign any detentions today. If that is one of my slytherins telling me that something crafty they did went array I am going to kick their buts to Mahika. _

Snape opened the door to see Hermione looking rather disheveled again. She was standing their robes messed up shirt unbuttoned a little at the top showing a little more than it probably should have been and skirt rumpled. Snapes face turned from a frown to one of disgust at himself. How dare his mind notice these things! She was a former student and one of the golden Trio. "What do you want Hermione?" he drawled his tone showing that he wasn't a really big fan of her being at his office. "Poppy asked me to come ask for some pepper up potion." She replied in a nonchalant tone. _Great to go get that I am going to have to invite her in._ At that his heart gave a weird jump. _What is wrong with me? All day I have been having issues with this stupid GRYFINDOR. Well I am not happy she is here and I am not going to come off as if I am._ "Come in Hermione and I will get it." he said with a tone of what he hoped sounded like disgust. He went and looked in his storage for the box of vials. He picked it up and brought it back and handed it to her. As he watched her leave he noticed it seemed like she was trying to run. _Am I really that bad? Oh well not like I wanted her to notice me anyways. Stupid Gryffindors!_

The next day snape woke up late something very unusal for him. He got up got dressed went to the kitchens to get breakfast and then went strolling in the corridors just looking for someone to give a detention to. He had just passed the Transfiguration classroom when he heard screams. He wouldn't have worried if he didn't realize the loudest scream was Hermiones.

Snape rushed into the classroom as Students ran past him almost knocking him over. As soon as he was fully in the classroom he saw what was wrong. A mountain troll was staring down Hermione with his club lifted ready to smash her into oblivion. She was cowering in a corner.

Flashback: _First year Hermione huddling in a corner of the girl's bathroom. A troll lying uncouncious on the floor and Potter and Weasley standing their facing the teachers. And Hermione saying "They only were coming to help me." _End flashback

Snape rushed forward and cast the spell to transfigure the troll back into a chair. At that point Hermione had fainted Snape bent down to pick up her small pale body when Ron Weasley of all people came walking in.

(UH oh! Well I hope u guys like it! I sure had fun writing it, Snapes got some issues with his thoughts and certainly my favorite Gryffindor.


	4. Fake boyfriends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters… poor me!

**Chapter 4: Uh oh Jealous Fake Boyfriends?**

Ron stared open mouthed at what he saw before him

"Weasley if you don't shut your mouth your going to be eating bugs." Snape said in his voice he seemed to save for the trio.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HERMIONE SNAPE!" Ron seemed to scream at the top of his lungs.

"What do you think I'm doing weasley? On second thought never mind the only thing that brain of yours could come of is something perverted so I'll tell you. I'm taking her to the hospital wing because she fainted."

"Fainted? Why would she faint?" Ron answered confused.

"Yes fainted weasley. It's when one falls into a usually brief state of unconsciousness.. She had a troll appear when a student transfigured it. Now if you move I am going to take her to the wing." Snape said irritated.

"No Snape that's my girlfriend give her." Ron saids just as angrily

"Your girlfriend?" Snape chokes out something grabs at his heart but he ignores it. "well is she's your girlfriend you will want her to get care as quickly as she can so you can move and we can have this argument on the way." Snape pushes his way through Ron and rushes to the hospital wing the feeling of his heart being crushed still haunting him.

"Snape, come back her you greasy git with my girlfriend." Ron screamed after him and takes off jogging to keep up.

Snape reaches the hospital wing and jogs in puts Hermione on a bed and runs to find poppy in her office and tells her what happened. Poppy runs out and pick up the potion she needs from the cabinet and administers them to Hermione. Ron comes in and goes and waits by Hermione's bed. Snape looks at the clock and sees the time

"I have to run to teach a class. I think u have things here poppy" Snape says as he leaves with out an answer. His insides starting to get at him as he feels hurt.

Snape comes back after the class only to hear heated arguing coming from the hospital wing. He recognized the voices one was Hermiones the other one was rons, As he got close he heard words that made his heart leap.

"RONALD WEASLY YOU LIED AND TOLD HIM I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

A/N: I hope u liked it so sorry I haven't written in awhile I have been busy So R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Rewriting this story with more detail and hopefully more plot…sorry everyone I just have a hard time because I write everythin

Rewriting this story with more detail and hopefully more plot…sorry everyone I just have a hard time because I write everything out by hand… I'm sorry but hopefully It will get better


End file.
